Fatherhood
by scifiromance
Summary: Even before he began his unexpectedly long journey on Voyager, Tom Paris and his father were estranged. Can a new arrival reunite them? One-shot, P/T but Tom focused, written at the request of a reviewer.


**A/n: I'm writing this because one of my reviewers requested a Tom Paris fic and I said I would try. I hope its okay. It starts during the closing scenes of "Endgame".**

Tom felt the flight console judder underneath his fingertips as the tunnel in space that was the Borg transwarp conduit suddenly collapsed and Voyager was once again nestled in the far more familiar surroundings of non-descript star speckled space. Hurriedly he glanced down at the spacial scans, aware of everyone holding their breath as much as he was, could it really be possible, after seven long years? His brain stalled for a moment as he struggled to comprehend the results, afraid to believe them but still longing to. Finally his faithfully resilient voice insisted on functioning, "It worked Captain, we're…we're in the Alpha Quadrant…"

He heard the Captain laugh behind him, a sound ringing with disbelief, wonderment and joy. "I know Tom; look…look out of the viewscreen."

Strangely apprehensive, Tom lifted his head to see row after row of undeniably Starfleet ships spread out before them, silver hulls gleaming, a sight he had never really expected to see again. "A convoy…" He choked out through laughter, "It seems they sent a hell of a welcoming committee!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

Seven, ever the reliable voice of reality, spoke up from her station, "That is unlikely Lieutenant; I highly doubt Starfleet expected Voyager to make use of a transwarp conduit." Tom was about to throw a witty remark back at the former drone but as he turned around he saw that she was smiling as widely as any of them, Chakotay being the principal recipient as he chuckled warmly in response to her remark.

"We probably do owe them some sort of explanation Captain." Chakotay admitted, visibly having to drag his eyes away from Seven before turning back to Janeway who was sitting in her chair with a dazed smile on her face.

"Of…of course." She stuttered, "Open a channel Harry."

"They've already beaten us to it Captain, they're hailing us." Harry replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"Put them through." Janeway ordered quietly. Her first contact with Starfleet in seven years!

At Harry's press of a button the comm. system sprang into life and a stunned, disbelieving voice echoed around the Bridge, "Kathryn, I think you've got some explaining to do…" The man's voice disintegrated into laughter as if the speaker couldn't quite believe who he was speaking to.

Tom's head jerked up as the laugh confirmed what he'd suspected as soon as the first note of that voice hit his ears, and his memories weren't deceiving him as he looked up into the screen and saw Admiral Owen Paris, his father, staring back from a bustling Bridge of his own. "Dad…" He gasped in a choked whisper, shocked to find himself overwhelmed by an unexpected torrent of emotion, tears forming abruptly in his eyes.

"Tom…" Admiral Paris breathed, further words failing to pass by the sudden lump in his throat as he forgot about Janeway and the rest of Voyager altogether and in that moment saw only his son.

Tom struggled to close his open mouth, words refusing to come, but the awkward moment was suddenly completely overshadowed by the unfamiliar sound coming from Voyager's internal comm. system, a baby crying lustily. Everyone else on the Bridge felt their smiles widen ever further in realisation but for the new father it was a delayed response, the meaning of this life changing sound not really hitting him until the Doctor's voice overlapped the crying, "I suggest that Lieutenant Paris report to Sickbay as soon as possible, there's a new crewmember I think he'd like to meet."

That was enough, all else was forgotten as new fatherhood descended on Tom and he jumped to his feet, casting a desperate glance back at the Captain, who laughed, "You're relieved Lieutenant!" After giving himself a second to allow himself time to take in his closest friends' unanimous, yet unique, expressions of congratulations, Tom ran from the Bridge towards Sickbay, indulgent, knowing glances following him the whole way.

"Captain, was that…" Admiral Paris began, his eyes bright but the rest of his face still significantly dazed.

"Yes Admiral." Janeway confirmed happily, "Why don't you come over here and I'll explain everything?"

"I'd like that." Admiral Paris said gratefully before he was distracted by one of his crewmembers for a moment and addressed Janeway again, more professionally this time, "For now, fall into line with the convoy and we'll head back to Earth."

"I've been waiting for that order Admiral!" she enthused before regaining control of herself, "I'll meet you in Transporter Room 2."

"On my way. Paris out." He replied quickly and the viewscreen went blank.

Beaming uncontrollably, Janeway gave herself a little shake before turning to Chakotay, "You'd better take the comm. Commander."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied happily, jumping from his First Officer seat to replace Tom as pilot. With a pleased nod the Captain headed for the transporter room and everyone descended into happy congratulations, Seven even leaving her post to get hers from Chakotay in the form of a lingering kiss.

* * *

><p>At the long awaited sound of Sickbay's doors opening B'Elanna reluctantly lifted her head up from her daughter to see her other love arrive, breathless from the sprint but his face alight with indescribable joy. "B'Elanna! Are you alright?" He exclaimed anxiously as he ran over to his family, stumbling in his haste.<p>

"Mother and daughter are doing just fine." The Doctor called through from his office, amused by his friend's antics.

"Thank God." He breathed as he stroked B'Elanna's damp hair and peered at his daughter's face, "She's beautiful darling…" He whispered in awe, "You did brilliant, I love you both so much…" They shared a soft, loving kiss before B'Elanna pulled back slightly and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She murmured tiredly. The baby snuffled and B'Elanna cuddled her closer, "I love _both _of you so much." Turning her head back towards Tom she asked quietly, "Is it really true Tom? Are we really back?"

Tom nodded vigorously, beaming at her as he stroked the baby's face. "Yeah, we were even met by a Federation convoy, by my dad of all people…" His voice dropped off abruptly.

"Your dad?" B'Elanna echoed.

"Yeah…" Tom confirmed quietly, "That's a turn up for the books isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She replied, aware of his uncertain tone and skilfully changed the subject, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes…" He whispered as his daughter was lowered into his arms, radiating warmth. "Hi angel, I'm your daddy…" He told her, his voice thick with emotion and he had to hurriedly wipe away tears, "No one on this ship is ever going to forget your birthday, are they Miral?" He glanced over at B'Elanna, "You still like Miral right?"

B'Elanna nodded as she lay back to watch father and daughter, "Yeah, I think it suits her."

"It does." Tom agreed as he carefully sat down with Miral still in his arms. "A beautiful name for beautiful girl…" He cooed.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed in quiet family bonding before they were gently interrupted by the Captain's arrival. "Congratulations both of you!" she said as she held the baby for the first time, "You're just lovely aren't you sweetie?" she cooed, just before Miral began to whimper in hunger. "I think you'd better take her again B'Elanna."<p>

"Thanks Captain." B'Elanna replied as she took her daughter back into her arms.

Tom happily watched all this until the Captain approached him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Yes Captain?" he enquired pleasantly as she looked up at him, appearing uncertain.

"Your father's here Tom, he's been debriefing me…" She began.

Tom sighed, it was always work first with him! "Yeah, I guessed that he would be." He muttered.

The Captain sighed heavily at his tone. "Tom, I don't know if you know this but it was your father who set up Pathfinder, without him Starfleet would've given up on us years ago, he cares about you deeply, I think more than you know…" She glanced back at Miral, "…or knew before." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "He's in my ready room if you want to talk, no pressure."

Tom stared at him, he doubted he would've believed her words a few hours before but now somehow… "I understand Captain." He murmured shakily.

"Okay." She conceded. "I'll see you all later." With that she left and Tom sank against the wall, deep in thought.

"She's right Tom." B'Elanna said mutely after a few minutes of silence, waiting until his eyes shot up to meet hers before continuing, "You're not the rebelling son anymore, you've changed, maybe he has too…" She glanced down at their daughter, "You're a father too now remember."

Tom smiled softly, brushing Miral's cheek with his fingertip. "It certainly gives you a different perspective on things doesn't it?" B'Elanna nodded in gentle agreement. "I mean, if Miral even _thought_ of doing some of the things I've done over the years I'd…" He left the sentence hanging, a strained laugh ending it. "I can't just go though, with you two in here…"

B'Elanna laughed, "I wouldn't worry, diaper duty will still be here when you get back!" she joked.

"We'll see about that…" He teased, kissing his wife as she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Owen Paris jumped violently at the sound of the near whispered word and twisted around in his chair facing Janeway's desk to see his only child staring at him in silence.<p>

Jumping to his feet, but quickly reining himself back in as Tom didn't approach him, they stood in apprehensive silence before he pushed himself forward and extended his hand, "Wel…welcome home son." He finally choked out, struggling to control his tears, it was like speaking to a ghost!

"Thanks…Dad." Tom replied, totally blanking as to what to say next as shock shook him to his core. He looked so old, so small! He'd always seemed so imposing to him before, the great Starfleet Admiral to be crossed at his peril but now… "How…how's Mom?" He stammered awkwardly.

"She'll be just wonderful now that you're back." Owen Paris replied, relief and happiness now steeping into his tone, "She was losing hope of ever…" He halted, gulping hard.

"I know, so was I." Tom admitted quietly, making the room fall silent again as both men struggled with their emotions.

"Congratulations on your daughter!" Owen exclaimed, grasping on to what he thought would be an easier topic, "Your mother will be so pleased…"

"I'm sure she will be." Tom agreed. "Would…would you like to see her?"

"Really?" Owen gaped for a moment, his boy a father! "Of course! I'd love to!"

* * *

><p>Tom led him to Sickbay in silence and walked up to B'Elanna's biobed, "This is my wife, B'Elanna." He said, introducing them, "B'Elanna this is my father, Admiral Owen Paris."<p>

"Owen, please." The Admiral said modestly, leaning over to give B'Elanna a peck on the cheek. "Welcome dear, I've been waiting to meet the woman who managed to tie my son down!"

B'Elanna laughed, "It wasn't an easy task, believe me!" The in-laws exchanged knowing smiles before B'Elanna lifted Miral out of her cot. "This is your granddaughter, her name is Miral. Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes…" He smiled at the little face peeking out at him, "Why aren't you just perfect?" he breathed as he sank into a chair, tears silently sliding his cheeks.

"Dad?" Tom asked worriedly, laying a hand on his father's shoulder.

Owen lifted his head to look his son in the eye. "Forgive me son." He said simply, continuing before Tom could say anything, "I was never as supportive as I promised I would be when I held _you_ in my arms like this, I just never realised it until…until I thought I'd lost you…"

Tom blinked back his own tears, "It doesn't matter now Dad, I know I pushed you far too hard, didn't respect the family I had, I need your forgiveness too so we can move forward. I don't think I fully realised what it meant to _be _someone's son until I was someone's father, I'm sorry."

B'Elanna helpfully lifted Miral away as father and son embraced with more warmth and understanding than had most likely ever existed between them.

**A/n: That was a real challenge to write, entirely out of my C/7 comfort zone (although I did put in a sneaky kiss between them! What can I say, I couldn't help myself!) I hope you liked this story! PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


End file.
